futurefandomcom-20200229-history
White American Nation
The White American Nation is an unrecognized nation existing in North America, born in April 12th 2021 as a White ethno-state. The White American Nation has been at war with the United States Government and antifascist militia groups for it's entire existence. Background Following the November 2020 elections, Democrats had taken control of both houses of Congress and Bernie Sanders became President elect of the united states. Terrified by the knowledge that a Jewish Socialist would soon become the President of the United States, racist organizations across the United States began to coalesce into the "White National Army". On April 12th 2021, the White National Army launched a series of coordinated attacks on towns and cities across the United States, including New York and Washington DC. The April 12th offensive was overwhelmingly successful for the White National Army, however their defeat in both the Battle of New York and the Battle of DC presented them from taking over America outright. The territory that the WNA seized became the White American Nation. From that day forward the White National Army would fight to defend and expand their territory, and destroy the United States Government. Government and founding principles White American Nation was founded upon a belief in ethnic nationalism -that nations are defined by common ethnic ancestry and language, in this case English speaking White Americans - but even more essentially it was founded upon a rejection of egalitarianism in all forms. The White Nation was created to preserve forever the dominance of Social Majorities (English speaking Whites, cisgender heterosexual men, Protestant Christians and so on) that has existed in the USA since it's inception while cutting out the enlightenment ideals upon which the United States of America was founded in the first place. Genetic Determinism and by extension Social Darwinism are routinely used by the White American Nation to justify inequality and hierarchy including of gender and socioeconomic classes. The three central concerns of the White American Nation are racial purity, imperialism, and the elimination of dissent. Purity The White Nation has been murdering 'undesirables' since it's inception. Jews, Blacks, Arabs, Asians, Native Americans and anyone else the White National Government doesn't see as part of the White Race are arrested and either sent to Concentration Camps to be worked to death or sent to Killing Centers to be murdered outright and immediately. The way the White Nation defines Jews is somewhat inconsistent since they murder both Ethnic Jews who have renounced their religion and or converted, but they also do the same to Anglo-Saxons and other white people who practice Judaism as a religion. The White Nation also imprisons political dissenters. Their treatment of sexual minorities is somewhat inconsistent but this is due to an internal schism in the upper echelons of the White National Government as to weather being LGBT is a function (in which case they deserve to die) or due to psychological factors which can be corrected. The Supreme Leader himself is ambivalent about weather the LGBT are eliminated through conversion or extermination so long as they are eliminated. Lack of Freedom The majority of the rights ensured by the United States constitution do not exist in the White American Nation. In the White Nation there is no freedom of the press. The press is allowed to report anything as long as it's true, the government decides what is true and will punish you for reporting something that contradicts their official account. In the White Nation there is no freedom of speech. You have the right to say whatever you want, unless it is something that the government doesn't like. In the White Nation there is no freedom of religion. Protestant Christianity isn't mandatory but nothing else is protected and certain faiths such as Judaism, Islam, and "Oriental Faiths" are explicitly forbidden. Although in practice, the government is willing to tolerate both atheism and Norse paganism. In the White Nation there is no right to a public trial, there is no rule of law, and there is no concept of equality before the law (equality of any kind is antithetical to the ideology of the White Nation). Science Science, in any real sense of the word, cannot be openly practiced or researched within the White Nation. In the same way that the White Nation censors speech and the press, they also suppress any scientific information that contradict their world-view. Rather than searching for the truth, the job of a scientist in the White Nation is to look for things that can be interpreted as evidence to support conclusions the state has already reached. The words "objective" or "empirical" are frequently used by the White Nation but only as buzzwords to denote that there is no possible reality or meaning outside of what the state has decided is true. Similarly the words "rational" or reason" are used as buzzwords to denote that contrary schools of thought are based on sentimentality instead of real science. The White Nation's ideology is predicated on a misunderstanding of human biology and population structure that sees humanity as divided into discrete well-defined groups and the interbreeding of these groups to be unnatural and dangerous. The reality is that human genetic variation is a complex gradient and that biologically speaking racial barriers are arbitrary and artificial. But to acknowledge this truth is heresy in the White Nation because to admit that race is a social construct rather than a product of human biodiversity would mean admitting the pointlessness of the White Nation. The Utility of Bigotry The despotic nature of the White National Government are justified as necessary to safeguard the white race, but the reality is that White Identity serves as the safeguard for the despotism of the White National Government. In a very literal sense the White American Nation uses bigotry as the foundation for nationalism. Citizens of the White American Nation enjoy none of the civil/constitutional rights held by their counterparts in the United States of America, they are not allowed to participate in elections and there is neither rule of law nor equality under the law. The propaganda of the White National Government depicts the USA as a decadent and violent wasteland, and the US democracy as ill-legitimate, the government a puppet-state ruled over by a Jewish Conspiracy. Laws and Policies The legislature of the White American Nation is split in two assemblies, the Senate and the Chamber of Corporations. * Women are formally considered the property of their father/husband, women are allowed to work outside the home only with the consent of their father/husband but may only be paid half of a what a man would receive for doing the Category:Nations Category:Unrecognized or largely unrecognized states Category:Scenario